Home
by Teliko. x3
Summary: We are two people who come home at night. To our home now.


**Home**

**Rating: It's okay.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Summary: Just two people who come home to each other at night.  
**

**A/N: I'm not even sorry that this is pure fluff, no plot what so ever. I had to write, I had to do something. This is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend, Brandon. You'll probably never get to read this, love, because I'm so embarrassed about my nerdiness... But I hope you guys enjoy this! It's set during 'I Want To Believe'. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!  
**

* * *

"_We are two people who come home at night, to a home now."_

–

Her tiny bare feet padded along the kitchen floor as she moved about from the fridge, to the sink, to the kitchen table, and to the kitchen counter. She moved about her kitchen casually, fixed dinner for her and Mulder. It had been a long day of work and all she wanted to do was finally sit down, eat dinner, and relax.

She wore a pair of impossibly tight, black yoga shorts that had a white fold over that served as the waist band. The fold over stopped just above her bottom. She also sported one of her old university shirts that had faded tremendously, but she refused to throw it away. She had showered and put her hair up into a messy pony tail, then had pushed her loose bangs back with a thin headband.

When she was done preparing her salad and Mulder's left over spaghetti, she expertly balanced the two bowls of food, along with two bottles of water, into the living room where Mulder sat on the edge of the couch. She swiftly moved in front of him, handing him his bowl of food and then taking a seat on the floor right in front of him, setting her own bowl down on the glass coffee table that separated them from their television.

She felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders and he was gently pulling her back, until the back of her head met his knees. She looked back, coming face to face with him. He smiled down at her and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Thank you," he whispered, before pressing another grateful kiss to her forehead and letting her get back to her own dinner. He kept one hand on her shoulder, gently massaging and eventually, making it's way to play with her hair.

She tucked one of her legs underneath the other and leaned over the glass coffee table to pick at her salad. For the next half hour or so, the couple sat together in comfortable silence, watching the evening news together and finishing off dinner. It wasn't until a familiar crime series came on the television that Mulder slowly got up from the couch with his empty bowl in his hands. He reached down for Scully's empty salad bowl and walked into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

When he walked back into the living room, he found her laying on the couch, occupying the space he had once been in. He smiled and shook his head in amusement, then rushed to the couch and leaned over her tiny body, reaching to tickle her anywhere he could find.

"I clean the dishes and this is how you repay me." She turned and shrieked, trying to fend him off, but it was no use. "Unacceptable." She laughed softly into his ear and rolled to the edge of the couch, making room for him to join her. "Not good enough," he remarked, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her effortlessly from the couch. She let out a little shriek and he reclaimed his spot, then rested her head in his lap.

He reached down and gently untied her hair from it's restraint. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and she let out a soft moan of approval. She closed her eyes against his soft touch and tilted her head even further into his lap, encouraging his movements. He smiled to himself and watched her for a few seconds. Words couldn't express how much he loved the woman laying in his lap with her long hair fanned out over his thighs.

When he was fairly certain she had drifted off to a light sleep, he lifted his eyes from her flawless face to the home they had made... together. It was peaceful... quiet. Above the television was a shelf that held some of their books and a few framed pictures. The picture to the left had been taken at a small get together. Monica and John had posed for a picture, with their arms wrapped around each other as they stood in Mulder and Scully's spacious backyard. The picture frame next to Monica and John's picture held an array of family photos, varying from Samantha, Melissa, Charlie, and Bill. The next picture would remain as Mulder's favorite until the day he died.

It was a picture of William, protectively wrapped in his mother's arms while she sat back, leaning against his father. Scully's head rested against Mulder's shoulder and her forehead was pressed ever so slightly into his neck, both of them gazing down at their perfect son.

Every time he caught a glimpse of that particular picture, his heart ached.

–

He trailed one finger down her cheek and watched as she flinched in her sleep. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and it took her a second to realize where she was. When she realized she had fallen asleep in Mulder's lap, she stretched against his lap and slowly got up.

"You should have woken me up sooner. I can't imagine how that would be comfortable." He shrugged. No matter how many times he argued with her, trying to get her to realize that he loved watching her sleep, she would always think about his comfort first. She motioned towards the staircase that led to the second story and their bedroom.

He nodded, turned off the television, and followed her across the dark living room and up the stairs. Their bedroom was down the hallway and to the left. They both padded into the bathroom, moving around comfortably until she stood pressed up against the bathroom counter, brushing her teeth with him pressed up behind her, doing the same. After they both finished in the bathroom, they walked back into their bedroom where he stripped off his shirt and threw it across the room, into the hamper.

Soon enough, they were turning off all the lights and getting ready for bed together. He had made it into bed first and propped himself up by leaning against the headboard. The sheets came up to his waist, exposing his toned, bare chest. She moved around their bedroom slowly, undoing her earrings and placing them on her dresser, picking up a few dirty clothes that lay on the floor, and closing their closet door.

When she turned for the bed, he patted the empty spot next to him and she smiled. She rushed over, wasting no time, and pulled the sheets back on her side of the bed to crawl in with him. He turned off the lamp on his side of the bed, as did she, and they were surrounded by darkness. He stayed propped up against the headboard and felt her scoot over until her head came to rest on his chest. Her arms went around his waist and she sighed contently against his warm skin.

After a few minutes of holding her, he scooted back into the bed, resting his head on the pillow and pulling her closer to him. She rested her head against his chest once more, just below his chin. Before she could fall asleep again though, he tilted his head just enough to press a kiss to the top of her head. She smiled against his skin and lifted her head to see him. Their eyes met and her heart almost skipped a beat at how much love she saw staring back at her.

"Mulder," she called out softly, after laying her head back on his chest. His arms tightened around her and his lips tickled her hair as he answered her.

"Mmm?"

"Say it again," she whispered, her mind going back years, to that one night. Her heart raced with every second that passed as she waited for the words to leave his lips.

"I love you." That's all it took for the tears to start filling her eyes, threatening to spill over and onto Mulder's chest. She felt his arms tighten around her and before she knew it, he lifted her up slightly until she was laying completely on top of him. She placed her hands on either side of his head, against the mattress for support, afraid of crushing him. Slowly, she threw one leg over his waist to straddle him, making things a little more comfortable for them both. He pressed his lips together tightly when he settled on top of him. "Now you say it," he teased her.

"Oh brother," she teased back, rolling her eyes to make fun of him. He laughed and let one of his hands grasp the back of her neck, pulling her down gently to press his lips to hers in the most gentle kiss. This was their life now... in their home- and he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

* * *

**A/N: All these feelings... gahaeiotjskt. They're perfect. Why can't they be real! I need to watch this movie again. Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope this didn't suck too bad. Love you guys!**


End file.
